Light of the Moon
by socialgirl378
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a 15 year old Konoha High student, tries to keep her best friend Ino out of trouble from a trio of wannabe witches. Instead, she winds up helping a vampire resurrected from the dead by the trio through a ritual. Later on, Sakura learned something about herself she didn't know at all.
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Started

**Hey fellas! Take a look at my new story (even though I actually started it last year, but just haven't gotten around to type and publish on Fanfiction) Light of the Moon, where it involves vampire romance, witches, magic and more! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto! **

Do you ever feel that something very important is about to happen at any moment? Where your actions have an effect on others? Well, that's exactly how I felt when… Sorry, got ahead of myself didn't I. I should start at the beginning.

My name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno. I work at a department store called Jcpenny, located at Konoha Mall. My job is to scan prices, work with the cashier, and help customers with their questions. Okay, here's the thing about me; I always end up in the middle when it comes to situations like for example right now. Neji Hyuga and Tenten.

Neji's best friend Kiba hit on Tenten. Was that wrong? Yep, and I let Kiba know it. Now Kiba won't even look at me when I pass him in the hall. At least Neji and Tenten still like me.

"Hi Sakura," greeted Tenten.

"Hey guys, is there anything I can help you with?"

That's only one side of the coin; Shikamaru Naru and Temari who just got in line at the counter? They're the other. When Shikamaru's last girlfriend dumped him, he expressed himself by puncturing her back tire. And who happened to witness it? Yep, it was me. Okay, so I snitched. Does that make me a bad person? And that was three months ago. Maybe he got over it? Maybe I should break the ice?

"Hi, Shikamaru. Hi, Temari. How's it going?"

They responded by turning away from me. There's plenty of ice in here, all right, but it's not broken.

"Why do you this to yourself?"

I don't know if my coworker Matsuri means why do I try to talk to people who don't like me… or why do I get myself in these situations the first place. Either way, I don't have an answer for her.

I drove home after I closed up the store. My house is located in a suburban, quiet neighborhood. I lived there with my mom. At least here I know what to expect, especially from long days like this. My mom was grabbing laundry supplies from the pantry.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi honey, how was work?"

"Oh, you know. The usual."

"I swear, if I were around that much clothing all the time, I would try to take them all."

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Mom would sometimes joke about my job at times. I have admit, it's actually pretty funny.

"Hey, Ino and I are going to go see a movie at the classic tonight, if that's ok."

"Be home by midnight."

"You got it!"

I'm waiting outside the movie theater for my friend to show up. Sending a text to ask where she is when I immediately recognized the long, blond ponytail among others coming from the parking lot. So this is Ino, my best friend since we were nine.

"Hey! What do you think?" asked Ino.

"Of that jacket?" The jacket Ino's wearing looks horrible; the colors don't even match each other.

"Yes, of this jacket! Isn't it great? It's a Mudd!" Ino claimed as she starts to prance around, enjoying her jacket. I love Ino to death, but as my grandmother would like to say, she's got her taste in her toes.

One time during the middle of 7th grade, Ino got her ears pierced the day she turned 13. Guess what her earrings were? It was a pair of huge, pasty yellow stars with a happy face on it.

"What do you think? Aren't these earrings great?"

Also, after New Year's Eve that year, Ino came in to my house for a sleepover and she wore the weirdest, kind of jeans I've ever seen; Heck, I never even saw them from the store I work at! It looked like it had too many prints all over and they were ripped.

Obviously, Ino asked me again, "What do you think? Aren't these jeans great?"

Finally, last summer, she actually went bungee-jumping. There was no way I would try to do that. Before she jumped, Ino told me the same thing.

"What do you think? Isn't bungee jumping great?"

I don't try to stop her, but I don't go with her on too many shopping trips either.

We went to a local diner after watching the movie. It was about a girl who fell in love with a vampire and they fight to stay together no matter what. We sat down at a table and she asked me, "So, what'd you think of the movie anyway?"

"I love how the vampire saved his lover from certain death. He was so gorgeous."

"You and your tall, dark and handsomes."

"I know what I like," I pleasantly said. If only I known that the movie we watched will soon become reality. And it all started with them. While we were chatting, Ino heard the door bell rang and she quickly looked at the door and said, "Hey, look—it's the musketeers." Ino and I are awfully close… but we got _**nothing **_on these girls. Karin, Konan, and Tayuya have been inseparable since kindergarten.

They're sort of… what's a nice way to say "geeks"?

"Hi Ino! Hi Sakura!" Karin said cheerfully.

"y'hi," I replied.

"How're you're doing?" Ino asked to Karin.

"Oh gosh, I just noticed your jacket! See? We have the same style!" _Oh great, Karin is wearing the same ridiculous jacket. What's next? _

Ino replied, "Good choice! Mine was on sale at Burlington's. Where'd you get yours?"

Karin exclaimed, "It was on sale? I knew I should've looked there!"

Then Karin starts to blush a bit as she says, "Hey, listen… I know you guys will probably say no… but we've been sort of poking around with some stuff and, uh… if you're not busy Saturday night, we'd uh… well…"

Tayuya suddenly blurts out, "we're having a séance! Out at the fairgrounds! Wanna come with us?"

_A séance, really? Not exactly the kind I want to hear. _

Bluntly, I said, "Yeah, we have plans alread—"

"A séance? Really? Like, you're gonna try to talk to some dead people?" Ino curiously said, interrupting me.

"Just for kicks, y'know. Trying something new. You don't have to tell us right now. Just, kinda think about it?" asked Karin, who seems to be kinda shy.

"Okay, sure. I'll think about it," Ino simply replied. Before they left, Karin yells, "Ok, cool! See you guys tomorrow!" So all of a sudden, I'm having pretty much the last conversation I ever expected to have.

"Well?" Ino started out.

"Well what?" I bluntly asked.

"What do you think, Sakura? Don't you think a séance'd be exciting?"

"Seriously, Ino? You can't be serious."

"Why not? What's the harm?"

"Let's look at it this way: one, they actually know what they're doing in which case, you'd be messing with dangerous stuff. Two, they don't know what they're doing in which case, you'll waste an entire Saturday evening sitting around in the dark like a baka," But, I don't think Ino listened to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendsor not?

**So far, I have one follower from this story, and I'm happy to say it's a start. My other stories are on hold, since my editor is busy during the summer. Although, I'm also busy as well. Please leave a review when you're done reading the latest chapter. Also, I need to add the characters on the bottom of the summary. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did, then there wouldn't be perverts in the first place! **

A few days later…

After grabbing my lunch from the cafeteria line, I went to where Ino and I would normally sit every day, but when I got there, she was not here. "That's weird. She's not at our table. Where…?" I looked at every table to see if she's there until I found Ino, chatting with the same girls from the diner last week.

"Oh great," I muttered, walking towards their table.

"Sakura! Hi! We were just talking about you!" Ino said while getting up from her chair. _They were talking about me? It better be something good then. _

I asked her calmly, "no kidding?"

Ino replied, "Yeah! We're just planning on our next séance, and we want you to be there this time! It's so much fun!" _What!? You have got to be kidding me. _

"I don't… I'm just not interested in this magic stuff."

"But, I'm asking you as a friend, please."

"Come on. You're not into this stuff, are you? It's ridiculous." Suddenly, Ino turned away from me, saying "Oh. I see. Well, the girls and I have some more ridiculous planning to do. So if you'll excuse us."

She sat back down and started her lunch. _Okay, that came out way too harsh. I should apologize to her. No, she'll probably cool down. _I settled down on a table nobody seemed to be sitting at. Grabbing my fork, I started eating my salad, until hands pop up, blocking my sight.

"Guess who?" I know that annoying, silly voice anywhere.

"Hmm.. is it Naruto?"

Instantly, his hands uncovered my eyes and I slightly turned around to see messy, blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, and that smile he makes that would always made you feel better. Naruto's been my friend for as long as I can remember. He's like the brother I never had.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're having lunch with the guys." I asked.

"Neji, Lee, Choji, and Shino don't need my company at the moment. When I saw you sitting alone at the table, I thought you needed some company." Naruto replied while eating his ramen. _Wow, that's really nice of him._

"Thanks."

"Speaking of which, how come Ino's not sitting with you today?" I turned away from him, flustered by his question. I looked at my salad bowl instead of making eye contact. He must have figured it out, because the next thing Naruto said is,

"Oh. That bad?"

I couldn't say a word now, because a lump was forming in my throat, so I only nodded.

"Sakura-"

"But, don't worry. She just needs time to cool down." _I think._

"Are you sure, Sakura? Cuz, if not, you should ask advice from Asuma-sensei."

"The counselor? Naruto, it may be bad, but not _that_ bad. Plus, Ino is not that kind of person to still be mad at me."

"All right, if you say so."

I was wrong. It's been three days and she hasn't answered any of my texts. This is the first time Ino's been really mad at me. Ever. During passing time, I saw Ino talking with the girls again. I decided to try to talk with her once she parted from them. Is this _**normal?**_ Can friends suddenly stop being friends? I know one thing: there's something _**wrong**_about this.

"Ino, can we talk for a second?" I waited to see if she would talk to me like we used to, but what she said only made the guilt in my heart tighter.

"Honestly Sakura, I can't think of a thing to talk about."

_Maybe Naruto is right, I do need some advice._


End file.
